love in its true form
by izzieabella1234
Summary: Draco malfoy and severus snape are about to get the suprise of a life time...


**All I really know about myself is my name. If you're wondering what it is its Izabella. Since I could remember I knew I was weird. A freak they called me. I remember crying and then thinking about terrible things to do to those people. The bad part was though that they would most of the time happen and it scared the crap out of day when I was sitting in the orphanage that I was right then living in a woman told me I had to go to the hospital because a woman came up to me and said I had to go to the hospital to get tested and for them to see if I needed to be locked up in a mental institution. While I was there I met a girl about my age she was there because she was believed to be crazy and she kinda was she made a terrible song that gave me nightmares she used to sing it to me right before I would go to bed, rock a by izabella on witches hill when the wind blows the patients will kill when the nurse come's I will pretend I'm asleep and shoot her with needle's so she wont make a peep. It scared me to be with her she would then lay down and say that she would be gone soon and to not be worried with the burden of her.**

She died a few weeks later I didn't notice til then she was one of the only people that didn't judge me. Exactly 5 days after she died a man came into my room he looked at me and said in a very nasty voice. "Get up you are being checked out of this hospital." I got up silently and gathered all my stuff. I sat there wondering if maybe I had gotten so lucky someone had finally adopted me. Haha like I thought I was that lucky but a man was there he was an older man and he had a long white beard with half moon spectical's I thought for a minute he was there to take me to the institution. Then I quickly reminded myself they would have told me if he was. But maybe they didn't want me to freak out as I thought of this I started to cry thinking he'd grab me by the arm and hit me as he slowly walked towards me I coward and braced myself to get hit and said something stupid like, "Please don't take me to the institution." He looked at me and said.

"You thought I was here to take you to the institution? No I am here to take you to Hogwarts the school of witch craft and wizardry." I was giving him a weird look but he just smiled at me and I looked at him and said. "I believe you." "It was much easier to convince you than I thought." He said with a smile that told me I could trust him. "So why are you here then I am not a witch. "Ah but you are my dear your father is a wizard. But he doesn't know you are his daughter so you can decide whether or not to tell him." I sat there staring at him and said. "What is his name? will I see him at all?" He smiled at me in this way that made me feel kind of different not uncomfortable but just special in a way. "yes he will be around here and you will see him a lot he if a professor named severus snape. He Is one of my more trust worthy professor's you will be staying with him for the rest of the summer." Ok, hold up was he serious I felt like I was going to cry or be laughing at the same time. "Are you certain that I am the girl you are looking for?" He looked at me and nodded with a knowing smile that made me want to tell him everything. I smirked at him and raised my eye brows and said "Ok I will go with you." He took my hand then all of a sudden I was being sucked threw a tube it felt like it had when I got punched in the stomach by a little girl here because I won a rock paper scissors match.

"Do I look like him or is he ugly or is he good looking?" I asked full of questions that I hoped would soon be answered.

"You look like him when he was younger he was more handsome then I still think he is ok looking now though. Aren't you just full of questions? My turn to ask a question. How old are you and would you like to attend Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry?"

I smiled at him and said," To answer your first question I am 12 and yes." I was excited to finally have some place to call home.

"Ok that is good you will need to be sorted as soon as possible it is a good thing I aparted from that terrible hospital to my office were the hat is. " He took a hat that was ripped and old I looked at it for a second and then I sat down on the chair next to his desk. He set the hat on my head and then I heard a voice in my head 'Why hello Izabella you have such an interesting mind probably the most I have ever seen of a raven claw and you have many faces one for Gryffindor one for hufflepuff and mostly a heart made for an honorary slytherain. Do you have something in mind?'

"Ummm I think slytherian sounds interesting but I believe it is truly in your power to decide what you think is best."

'Said like a true slytherian . ok I have made my choice I think.'

"I believe she would do good in slytherian and good in ravenclaw but I will say SLYTHERIAN"

I smiled at that and said," Is that a good house Albus?" He looked at me and smiled. "Yes a very good house."


End file.
